Class Entertainment
by Gannamese25
Summary: Iruka's lecture was way too boring to stay awake. Luckily, Kiba found a distraction in form of a certain blonde. Naruto X Kiba, Yaoi.


AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and I hope that you like and enjoy it. If you have any suggestions on what I can do better, feel free to send me a message or write a comment. Also, English is not my primary language, so please bear with any mistakes I may have done.

Warnings: This story contains explicit yaoi, meaning male on male sex, don't like don't read. Although I did not mention their age, Kiba and Naruto are still in the academy, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original story line.

'Oh gosh, why are Iruka's lectures always so boring?', Kiba thought groaning. Today was an especially boring lecture and Akamaru was sick at home, so he could not even talk to his best buddy to entertain himself. Trying to stifle a yawn, he looked out of the window, hoping for something interesting to catch his eye. However, Lady Luck was not on his side today. Same view as always. As his eyes slowly began to droop, he let his head sink to the table. 'Well, at least I am sitting alone at the back of the class, nobody should bother me while I take a nap.'

Just as he was beginning to doze off, he suddenly felt something brush against his thigh. "Wha-", startled Kiba jerked and with a dull thud he hit his knee against hard wood. Iruka looked up from the book he just read out of. "Is everything alright, Kiba? Do you have a question?" Suppressing a moan of pain, he answered:"No thanks, Iruka-sensei, I just hit my knee." After a round of laughter from his peers and Iruka slowly shaking his head, the lesson continued.

Kiba meanwhile looked between his legs and saw a hand rubbing soothing circles along his knee and slowly drifting upwards towards his crotch. With a whiff of the culprit's scent, he immediately identified him as Naruto. A really aroused Naruto. With a deep breath he looked up and feigned interest in the lesson, surprised but nonetheless happy with the distraction.

After Naruto finally reached his crotch, he slowly rubbed over his clothed penis. Kiba felt his calfs being massaged sensually. As he looked down again, he was greeted with the very sexy image of Naruto, pulling down his zipper with his teeth. Kiba couldn't contain a grin when heard Naruto moan quietly at his lack of underwear.

His fully erect length was delicately freed from his pants with warm hands. Naruto started to tease him by lightly caressing his shaft, and placing feather soft kisses on the head. Kiba had to shut his eyes tightly as Naruto licked from the bottom of his penis up to the tip and blew a bit of air on the saliva coating. He glared down at Naruto, silently telling him to get on with it. He only received a cheeky grin in return. 'God no, he is having way too much fun teasing me. Bastard.'

He again tried to feign interest in the lesson, keeping a straight face. It got progressively harder because at that moment Naruto decided to gently fondle his scrotum with one hand while the other hand opened the button of his pants. He could feel a hand snaking its way under his shirt, stroking his abs. He was so turned on that he could feel his preejaculate slowly coming up his shaft and spilling out of his meatus. The Inuzuka had to take a sharp breath as Naruto squeezed one of his nipples.

"Yes Kiba?" Hearing his name being called, he saw Iruka looking at him questioningly, chalk still on the blackboard. Glancing at what was written, he quickly answered:"I just thought it was a real dick move of Iwa to break the alliance."

"Language!", Iruka intoned sharply, "but you are right, though they also had their reasons for that. That is however going to be the topic of the next lesson." As Iruka turned around again and continued to write, he sighed, happy for his quick thinking. Taking a glimpse between his legs, he saw Naruto noiselessly laughing with his dick lying over his face. It was simultaneously one of the most aggravating and erotic sights he had ever seen. He had to wage an internal war of whether he should kick Naruto or not. After deciding against it, he slowly shook his head smiling and looked back up to continue enjoying his treatment.

He felt Naruto's hand slowly traveling from his nipple up to his armpit and lightly tickling him there. At first he was thoroughly confused but after a moment he realized that the strange feeling kind of excited him further. Peeking down again, he saw that his phallus was slowly oozing precum on Naruto's cheek. The brunette lowered his hand to Naruto and slowly smeared a glistening drop of it over Naruto's lips. The blonde licked his lips erotically while looking him in the eyes. 'I so want to kiss him right now, that look is killing me!', Kiba thought.

Naruto finally seemed to take pity on him as he started to stroke his penis slowly while taking his glans into his warm mouth licking all over it. He couldn't suppress the low growl of approval, as he looked up again. With his other hand, the jinchuuriki stopped to fondle his testicles and began to massage his perineum. To grant him easier access, Kiba slowly slid down on his seat and simultaneously slid his pants down to his ankles, shivering slightly at the cool air. Naruto thanked him by starting to take more of his penis into his warm cavern and then he slowly and rhythmically started to bop his head.

Kiba curled his toes and clenched his fists. It took a lot of self control to be quiet. The feelings Naruto gave him were overwhelming and he started to pant as Naruto started to deep throat him. To distract himself, he took off one of his shoes and started to massage Naruto's clothed erection with his foot, earning a nearly silent moan from the blonde. 'How does he manage to be this quiet?', Kiba thought enviously.

With a silent and slick blop, the blonde took his erection out of his mouth for a second. The brunette quickly looked around, but nobody seemed to be awake enough to hear that sound. Sighing silently to himself, he suddenly felt a wet finger circling his sphincter before it pressed into his anus. Naruto continued to suck him off while finger fucking him. Shutting his eyes tight as a second finger was added, he slowly felt a pressure build inside of him. Tapping Naruto on the head to tell him he was close, he answered by sucking him even more vigorously. As the pressure build up even more, his whole body started to clench and with a final push of Naruto's fingers against his prostate, he ejaculated into Naruto's mouth who swallowed his semen.

As he came down from his orgasmic high, he heard Naruto grunt silently. He looked down just in time to see Naruto cumming after masturbating with his nearly flaccid penis still in his mouth. Finally, Naruto slowly laid down on the floor to catch his breath. Grinning, Kiba pretended to drop his pen and quickly gave Naruto a sloppy kiss and breathed a thank you into his ear, still tasting his release in the blondes mouth.


End file.
